Communication devices typically include multiple transmitters and receivers. For example, military surveillance aircraft often include many different transceivers, some of which are used for observation and some of which are used for communication. It is often useful to determine whether the transceivers are functioning properly. As an example, technicians may wish to test the transmitters and receivers onboard the military surveillance aircraft before the aircraft is launched on a mission. Testing the transceivers typically requires that additional hardware be provided. The additional hardware communicates with a transceiver to test whether the transceiver can transmit and receive information properly.